1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-luminous display devices including organic light emitting devices, in which an organic light emitting layer is disposed between a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode. Holes injected through the hole injection electrode and electrons injected through the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons, and the excitons generate light while falling from an excited state to a ground state.
Since organic light emitting display devices are self-luminous display devices not requiring additional light sources, organic light emitting display devices may be operated at low voltage, and may have high-quality features, e.g., lightness, slimness, wide viewing angles, high contrast, and quick responsiveness. Therefore, organic light emitting display devices are considered to be the next generation of display devices.